Oh My My My
by Indigo Mitha-chan
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata yang hubungan mereka berawal dari sahabat menjadi sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. AU. Songfic: Taylor Swift - Mary's Song Oh My My My .


**Oh My My My**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC (mungkin), Typo(s), dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.**

**Songfic Taylor Swift – Mary's Song (Oh My My My)**

**.**

**Selamat membaca..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata Pov.

.

Saat ini usiaku 23 tahun. Aku memiliki seorang pacar yang dulunya adalah sahabatku. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Kami berpacaran sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku berumur tujuh tahun. Saat itu Sasuke-kun berumur sembilan tahun. Dia lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Jadi sekarang dia berumur 25 tahun. Aku ingat awal aku bertemu dengannya. Saat itu tahun baru. Orang tua kami yang bersahabat memutuskan untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama. Awalnya Sasuke bersikap dingin padaku. Tapi setelah kami cukup akrab, dia mulai hangat padaku. Dan semua itu berlanjut hingga sekarang.

.

Flashback on.

15 tahun yang lalu...

.

.

Saat ini tahun baru. Dan aku suka sekali tahun baru. Di tahun baru, selalu ada kembang api yang sangat cantik. Salju masih ada di pinggir jalan. Aku merasa sangat bersemangat.

"Hinata! Cepat ganti bajumu dengan baju ini. Kita akan pergi ke rumah teman Kaa-san dan Tou-san." Suara Kaa-san membuyarkan lamunanku tentang tahun baru.

Aku menoleh ke Kaa-san dan melihat baju yang di pegang Kaa-san. Warnanya ungu muda. Panjangnya selutut. Tidak berlengan.

"Kaa-san yakin?" aku bertanya sambil menunjuk baju yang di pegang Kaa-san.

"Tentu." Jawab Kaa-san dengan senyum lembutnya. "Oh ya, ini juga." Sambungnya lalu memberiku sepasang sepatu yang warnanya senada dengan dress ku.

"Cepat pakai. Kita akan berangkat." Kata Kaa-san saat melihatku yang hanya bergeming. Setelah Kaa-san menutup pintu, aku mulai mengganti bajuku. Setelah selesai, aku keluar untuk menemui keluargaku yang sudah bersiap-siap lainnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat!" Kata Kaa-san bersemangat. Kami lalu berjalan menuju garasi tempat di mana Tou-san menyimpan mobilnya. Kami berkendara

"Ayo, Hinata-chan. Kita sudah sampai." Kali ini Tou-san yang berucap. AKu hanya mengangguk kemudian turun dari mobil. Kami berjalan menuju pintu depan keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Pintunya besar sekali bagiku. Bagiku karena aku kecil dan pendek. Tou-san memencet bel dua kali. Tidak terlalau lama, muncul lah seorang wanita cantik. Rambutnya berwarna hitam. Wajahnya terlihat ramah. Kemudian aku melihat ke arah anak yang di gandengnya. Rambutnya warna hitam mencuat ke atas. Wajahnya terlihat tak bersahabat. Dia menatapku tajam jadi aku bersembunyi di belakang Kaa-san.

"Oh.. Kalian.. Ayo masuk.." kata wanita tersebut. Kaa-san menarik ku masuk. Anak laki-laki itu tak henti-hentinya melihat ku. Aku terus saja menunduk. Kami menuju ke halaman belakang keluarga Uchiha. Halamannya luas. Di sana ada seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang memasak. Dia memanggang daging.

"Hinata-chan. Kau sudah besar.." kata wanita itu sambil mencubit pipiku. Nama wanita itu Uchiha Mikoto. Pria yang tengah memanggang daging itu bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Anak yang dari tadi manatap ku itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia memiliki seorang kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi.

"Hinata-chan, kau bermainlah dulu dengan Sasuke-kun. Oke?" kata Kaa-san lalu mendorong ku mendekat pada Sasuke. Aku lalu berjalan mendekati dirinya. Dia hanya menatapku. Tapi dia tidak menatapku tajam seperti tadi.

"H-hei," aku memulai percakapan. "N-nama ku-"

"Aku sudah tau namamu." Potongnya dingin. Aku hanya menunduk. Tidak berani menatapnya.

"Kemarilah," dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling."

Aku menatap tangannya sebentar kemudian menatap matanya. Matanya yang hitam kelam itu membuatku terdiam. Matanya menawan, wajahnya juga menawan. Aku melihat dia mengayunkan tangannya. Sepertinya dia sedikit kesal karena aku belum menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Maaf." Ujarku lalu menyambut uluran tangannya.

Dia tidak merespon. Dia langsung menarikku berjalan mengitari halaman belakang rumahnya yang luas. Di sudut halaman itu tumbuhlah pohon maple yang cukup besar. Sasuke menarikku ke sana.

"Hei, tunggulah di sini. Aku akan meminta karpet kecil untuk kita berdua." Katanya.

Aku tersipu malu mendengar kalimat 'untuk kita berdua' yang ia ucapkan. Aku mengangguk. Dia lalu berlari. Aku menunggu tidak terlalu lama. Sesekali aku merapatkan mantelku. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke datang sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Nanti kita akan makan dan nonton kembang api di sini." Katanya saat melihat aku yang tak berhenti menatapnya.

"Oh.." aku hanya mengucapkan itu. Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Lagi pula dia tidak keberatan.

Dia duduk di karpet kecil yang ia bawa tadi. Dia menatapku lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian karpet di sampingnya. Aku yang mengerti maksudnya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Aku menatap wajahnya yang sedang menatap langit.

.

**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights**

.

Tidak berapa lama, Tou-san membawa meja lipat. Setelah mendirikan meja lipat tersebut, Tou-san memanggil Kaa-san dan Mikoto Oba-san untuk membawa makanannya. Sedangkan Fugaku Oji-san membawa panggangan –yang ia gunakan untuk memanggang- dan kembang api.

"Ayo kita pasang kembang apinya." Ujar Tou-san. Aku tersenyum. Aku lalu berdiri dan mengambil burger untukku dan Sasuke-kun. Aku kembali duduk di samping Sasuke.

"I-ini." Aku menyodorkan salah satu burger yang ku ambil tadi padanya.

"Hn, arigatou." Katanya lalu mengambil burger yang kusodorkan padanya.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aku menggigit burgerku. Rasanya enak. Dagingnya lembut dan mudah di kunyah. Aku tersenyum saat melihat Tou-san mulai memasang kembang api.

.

End Hinata Pov.

.

.

"Nyalakan, Fugaku!" ujar Hiashi. Fugaku lalu menyalakan kembang api tersebut. Kembang api meluncur kemudian meledak dengan indahnya di langit malam yang gelap. Mikoto memutar lagu Katy Perri berjudul Firework untuk menambah suasana.

Hiashi dan Fugaku sedang hebohnya menyalakan kembang api. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Hinata hanya diam sambil memakan burger mereka. Mereka terlihat serasi.

"Hei, lihatlah Sasuke dan Hinata.. Serasi, bukan?" ujar Hiashi setengah berbisik kepada Fugaku dan lainnya.

"Yup, mungkin saja mereka menjadi suami istri kelak." Timpal Fugaku lalu mengambil kentang goring dan memakannya.

"Haha.. Aku berharap demikian." Ujar Mikoto sembari tersenyum lembut. Hyuga Hani, ibu Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia tersenyum lembut menatap anaknya. "Astaga.." ujarnya kemudian.

.

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**

.

Dua tahun kemudian, Hinata dan Sasuke bertemu kembali. Kali ini Tou-san dan Kaa-san mereka ingin bertemu karena rindu. Tidak seperti pertama kali bertemu, kali ini Sasuke langsung mengajak Hinata bermain di halaman belakangnya. Dia mengajak Hinata ke bawah pohon maple tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Hei, Hinata-chan!" panggil Sasuke kepada Hinata.

"Y-ya?" jawab Hinata tergagap.

"Aku lebih tua dua tahun dari mu."

"Ja-jadi kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku bisa memukul mu, mengangkat mu tinggi-tinggi bahkan aku bisa melemparmu karena aku lebih besar darimu." Hinata terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Kau a-akan melakukannya?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. "Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah." Jawab Sasuke lalu tersenyum pada Hinata. Senyuman lembut yang baru pertama kali Hinata lihat. Hinata membalas senyuman Sasuke.

.

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did**

.

Setelah makan siding bersama, Sasuke, Hinata dan Itachi bermain di halaman belakang. Sedang seru-serunya, Itachi izin karena ingin mengerjakan PR-nya.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun." Pnaggil Hinata.

"Hm?"

"Tadi kau bilang kau berani melakukan sesuatu karena kau lebih besar dariku. Iya, 'kan?" kata Hinata.

"Aku tidak bilang itu."

"Intinya 'kan begitu." Hinata mendekat pada Sasuke. "Aku menantangmu untuk menciumku." Kata Hinata.

Sasuke melirik Hinata. Dia memperhatikan Hinata dari atas hingga bawah. Rambut Hinata tidak sampai leher lagi. Rambutnya mulai mencapai punggungnya. Wajahnya juga cantik. Setelah sekian lama terdiam, Sasuke menjawab, "Baiklah."

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke langsung berlari menjauh. Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengejar Hinata. Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua orang tua mereka menatap mereka berdua yang sedang berkejar-kejaran. Terukir sebuah senyum di wajah mereka berempat.

"Astaga.." gumam Mikoto melihat anaknya dan anak sahabatnya bermain bersama.

.

**Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I..  
Oh my my my my**

.

Tujuh tahun terlewat dengan cepatnya. Kini Hinata berumur enam belas tahun sedangkan Sasuke berumur delapan belas tahun. Kali ini buka keluarga Hyuga yang berkunjung ke rumah keluarha Uchiha. Tetapi keluarga Uchiha lah yang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Hyuga. Terlihat di halaman belakang rumah Hyuga yang luas –tetapi tidak cukup luas di bandingkan milik keluarga Uchiha- Uchiha Sasuke sedang bermain basket bersama Itachi.

"Sasuke! Itachi! Ayo makan!" teriak Mikoto.

"Hinata, makanan sudah siap! Keluarlah!" teriak Hani juga kepada anak perempuannya.

Tidak lama Hinata keluar dari rumah. Dia memakai dress selutut berwarna ungu muda. Rambut sepinggangnya di ikat setengah. Sungguh memukau. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata keluar dengan anggunnya langsung menghentikan permainannya dengan Itachi dan menghampiri Hinata. Itachi hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Hei, kau terlihat.. cantik." Kata Sasuke.

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun.." Hinata tersenyum manis. Terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Mereka saling menatap. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan intens. Sedangkan Hinata terperangkap dalam mata hitam Sasuke yang memikat. Sungguh Hinata jatuh cinta pada Sasuke karena matanya itu.

.

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**

.

Selama makan, Sasuke dan Hinata tak hentinya saling curi pandang. Itachi dan Fugaku menyadari hal itu. Mereka mendekati Sasuke secara perlahan.

"Kenapa nggak di tembak?" tanya Fugaku. Itachi mengangguk.

"Nanti dia mati." Jawab Sasuke. Itachi nepuk jidat. Fugaku geleng-geleng.

"Tembak cinta, bloon!" bentak Itachi. Tapi dia tidak mengeraskan volume suaranya.

"Aku nggak bloon, ngerti! Maksudku, nanti dia mati karena malu." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada kesal karena di katain bloon sama Itachi.

"Biarin." Fugaku menimpali.

Sasuke melirik Fugaku dan Itachi. Dia menghela nafas sebelum berjalan menuju Hinata.

"Hinata," Hinata berbalik. "Boleh bicara sebentar?" Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke lalu membawa Hinata menjauh dari tempat mereka makan.

"Aku.." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Aku?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku.. Menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku." Ujar Sasuke.

Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke memperlihatkan tampang kecewanya. "Karena aku mencintaimu." Mata Sasuke berbinar. Dia lalu memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Sebenarnya Sasuke berpikir untuk mencium Hinata, tapi 'kan malu karena ada orang tua. Jadi, sebagai gantinya Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Aku harap mereka menikah secepat mungkin." Ujar Fugaku.

"Fugaku, Hinata belum lulus, lho." Timpal Hani.

"Maksudku setelah lulus." Ujar Fugaku lagi.

"Aku tak percaya mereka sekarang sepasang kekasih." Kali ini Hiashi yang berbicara.

Hani dan Mikoto mengangguk sembari tersenyum lembut.

.

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...**

.

Tidak terasa, sudah satu tahun mereka pacaran. Tapi akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bertemu karena Hinata harus fokus terhadap UN yang akan di hadapinya. Tetapi Sasuke tidak keberatan. Dia kadang datang untuk mengajari pelajaran yang tidak di mengerti Hinata. Saat hari terakhir ujian, Hinata tidak bisa tidur. Bahkan sekarang sudah jam dua pagi. Tiba-tiba hpku bergetar.

'**Hime, kau sudah tidur?'**

**Sasuke U.**

'Dari Sasuke-kun. Sebaiknya ku balas.' Batin Hinata.

'**Ya, aku belum tidur. Sasuke-kun kenapa belum tidur?'**

**Hinata H.**

Cukup lama, akhirnya Hinata menerima balasan dari Sasuke.

'**Aku tidak bisa tidur karena aku rindu padamu.. Turunlah, aku ada di bawah.'**

Hinata yang membaca pesan Sasuke menjadi kaget. 'Sasuke-kun ada di bawah?' pikirnya. Hinata lalu mengambil mantelnya. Setelah memakainya, Hinata turun ke bawah. Ternyata benar, Sasuke ada di bawah. Hinata berlari menuju Sasuke dan langsung memeluknya. Dia sangat merindukan Sasuke.

"Aku juga merindukan mu.." ujar Hinata pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku juga." Jawab Sasuke. Setelah puas berpelukan, mereka naik ke mobil Sasuke dan mulai berkeliling. Hinata menikmati lagu dari James Blunt berjudul You're Beautiful. Hingga akhirnya kantuk menyerangnya dan tak lama kemudian ia tertidur. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata tertidur. Dia membawa Hinata kembali pulang.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Hiashi yang mendengar ketukan akhirnya bangun untuk membuka pintu.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" ujar Hiashi. Selama perjalanan menuju pintu depan, ia tak henti-hentinya menggerutu.

"Siapa-" Hiashi tak bergeming.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau menggendong Hinata?" tanya Hiashi sambil menunjuk Hinata yang tidur dengan lelap di gendongan Sasuke.

"Dia tidak bisa tidur, jadi kubawa dia jalan-jalan." Jelas Sasuke. Hiashi manggut-manggut.

"Oke, bawa dia ke kamarnya." Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Hinata. Setelah sampai, Sasuke meletakkan Hinata di atas tempat tidur. Sebelum keluar, Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata.

"Jadi, kapan kau melamarnya?" tanya Hiashi saat mereka sampai di pintu depan.

"Hm? Aku baru 19 tahun dan dia masih 17 tahun." Jawab Sasuke. "Mungkin jika aku sudah bekerja. Supaya ada persiapan untuk anak kami nanti." Lanjutnya sambil menerawang jauh.

"Ya.. Kau benar. Berikan aku cucu secepatnya." Ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Tentu." jawab Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Jaa, Tou-san." Ujar Sasuke sebelum berlalu.

Hiashi tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**

.

Mala ini mereka mengadakan pesta. Mereka pergi ke Konoha Park. Mereka bermain bersama. Sasuke dan Hinata terkadang terlihat mesra.

"Sasuke-kun, kita istirahat dulu." Ujar Hinata lalu menarik Sasuke menuju ke sebuah bangku yang tersedia.

"Aku ingin pergi ke kedai itu. Mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata.

"Coca-cola saja." Jawab Sasuke.

Hinata lalu beranjak pergi. Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku. Dia memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun!"

Karin. Penggemar beratnya sejak SMP.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan malas.

"Dirimu!" Karin lalu memeluk Sasuke. Belum sempat Sasuke melawan, terdengar sebuah bunyi barang di lempar.

"Kau! Kau mengkhianati ku!" teriak Hinata lalu berlari.

"Apa-apaan dia!" ujar Karin.

"Dia pacarku, jalang!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Karin lalu berlari mengejar Hinata.

"Huh.. Remaja.." gumam Hiashi sambil geleng-geleng.

Sasuke mengejar Hinata secepat mungkin. Dia tidak ingin terjadi kesalah pahaman. Sasuke berhasil menangkap Hinata sebelum gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Hinata sambil memberontak.

"Hinata kau salah paham!" balas Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"Tidak! Kau selingkuh!" Hinata balik membalas.

"Aku ti-"

"Saat Karin memelukmu kau bahkan tidak melawan!" Hinata belum memelankan suaranya.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Melihat itu, Hinata langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Berhasil. Hinata lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Dia mengunci dirinya di kamar. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata sudah tak berada dalam jangkauannya segera mengejar Hinata. Tapi terlambat karena Hinata sudah mengunci dirinya di kamar.

.

**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**

.

"Hei, Sasuke. Pulanglah." Ujar Hani. Tadi Sasuke menyuruh yang lainnya pulang. Dia ingin menunggu Hinata sampai Hinata memaafkannya.

"Aku akan menunggunya." Ujar Sasuke pelan. Hani hanya mengangguk. Dia lalu memberikan selimut pada Sasuke.

"Nanti kau masuk angin." Ujar Hani melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san."

"Kaa-san? Hm, aku tidak keberatan." Hani tersenyum. Jangan tanya mengapa Kaa-san Hinata tidak mengajak Sasuke masuk. Daritadi Hani sudah membujuk Sasuke untuk tidur di dalam. Tapi Sasuke menolaknya. Alasannya tidak ia ucapkan. Sampai akhirnya Hani menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke malakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

.

.

Pagi telah datang. Hinata bangun dengan wajah yang kusut. Moodnya juga buruk.

"Hinata, kemarin kau salah paham. Sasuke tidak selingkuh."

"Aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri!"

Hani tersenyum melihat Hinata yang berteriak kesal.

"Karin tiba-tiba memeluknya. Saat dia ingin melawan, kau sudah datang. Keluarlah. Dia ada di luar. Tadi malam dia tidak mau pulang karena ingin menunggumu."

Hinata yang mendengar penjelasan Kaa-san-nya itu langsung berlari menuju pintu. Dia membuka pintu dan melihat Sasuke yang duduk di sana. Sasuke yang melihat Hianat keluar langsung berjalan dan memeluk Hinata.

"Maaf. Aku salah paham. Seharusnya aku mempercayaimu.." ujar Hinata lirih.

"Aku juga minta maaf."

.

**The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my**

.

Flashback Off.

.

.

Waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat. Hinata dan Sasuke kini sejak duduk di bawah pohon maple tempat favorit mereka. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri membuat Hinata pun ikut berdiri.

"Sasuke-kun ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menatap Hinata. Sasuke lalu turun bertumpu pada satu lulutnya.

"Jadilah istriku." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan kotak merah. Dia membukanya dan terlihatlah cincin lima 6.04 karat dengan berlian biru yang menghiasinya. Hinata yang melihat cincin itu berpikir bahwa pasti cincin itu sangat mahal.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk.

.

**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

.

Di sebuah gereja yang cukup besar, terlihatlah seorang wanita di damping ayahnya menuju altar. Di sana, calon suaminya menunggu dengan senyum yang menghias wajah rupawannya. Setelah sampai, Hiashi menyerahkan putrinya kepada Sasuke. Mereka mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Setelah itu, mereka menyatukan bibir mereka. Hani dan Mikoto menangis karena terhatu. Tidak menyangka anak mereka kini sepasang suami istri.

.

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too**

.

**Lima tahun kemudian…**

Saat ini bulan Desember. Salju ada di mana-mana. Di halaman belakang mansion Uchiha terlihat sebuah keluarga kecil. Terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan dua anak. Yup, Sasuke dan Hinata telah memiliki dua anak. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Anak pertamanya bernama Uchiha Katara. Katara seorang gadis kecil yang masih berumur tiga tahun. Sedangkan kakaknya, Uchiha Kakeshi –Sasuke dan Hinata terinspirasi dari nama Kakashi-, seorang lelaki yang tampan seperti ayahnya yang berumur empat tahun.

Mereka terlihat bahagia. Bermain bola salju, membuat boneka salju, dan sebagainya. Sungguh keluarga idaman.

.

**Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I**

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine**  
**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...**

.

**Makasih yang sudah mau baca one shot pertamaq..**

**Maaf kalau alurnya ada yg kecepatan.. Aq memng pux mslh dgn alur cerita..**

**Berikan kritik dan saran dan jangan lupa utk review.. ^^**


End file.
